


the Snape we love is unredeemed

by Minerva McTabby (McTabby)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Poetry, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Severus Snape, in canon and fanon. Based on "the boys i mean are not refined" by e.e. cummings. Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Snape we love is unredeemed

the Snape we love is unredeemed  
with ugly nose and greasy hair  
with bitter eyes and viper tongue  
the boy in old grey underwear

his real Patronus is a bat  
his Potions skill is much esteemed  
he never spares the Potter brat  
the Snape we love is unredeemed

he'd never leave a Snape-shaped hole  
he'd sneer at any marriage law  
he took the Mark for Voldemort  
he split his soul for Dumbledore

the Snape we love is unredeemed  
there's more to him than Lily's loss  
he doesn't think they Sort too soon  
he really couldn't give a toss

forever more than what he seemed  
forever doomed, yet made of win  
the Snape we love is unredeemed  
the quintessential Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> The original poem by e.e. cummings: http://www.americanpoems.com/poets/eecummings/11887
> 
> No particular reason or occasion for this tribute-poem. It just summed up all my years of Snapefanning. What the character means to me, in a nutshell.


End file.
